deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathwing vs Alduin
Description World of Warcraft and Skyrim, two of the most popular games ever made, their greatest calamities, their dragons are pinned to the fight for dominance, who will win this match-up? Interlude Sans: Sorry for the wait, Omni has adopted this death battle, so, let's get ready to rumble. Dragons, one of the oldest myths and legends around. Papyrus: It is great to be a dragon, the most iconic monster in every single fairy tale you can imagine. Sans: In the Eastern World, they represent holiness, royalty, and power, but in the Western World, they can symbolize one thing....Cataclysm.... DeathwingroarosintoDeathBattle.gif Papyrus: Like Deathwing, the Cataclysm of Warcraft.... AlduinshoutsintoDeathBattle.gif Sans: And Alduin, the World Eater of Skyrim. Sans here, and this is Papyrus, and it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!! Deathwing Sans: The world of Aseroth is ancient and mystical, it hold many peaceful, strong-willed and even war-hungry beings, such as orcs, goblins, elves, dwarves, the Undead, and of course, humans... Papyrus: In ancient times, there were Titans who hold dominion over the old world, Deathwing was once a kind and benevolent dragon, until the mad gods drove him mad and turned him into the embodiment of the apocalypse. Sans: This black dragon thrives to destroy everything on it's path. He was the leader of the black dragon flight. Papyrus: This dragon has enormous, god-like strength, insane durability, scary pyrokinesis and terrakinesis, as well as magic manipulation, and he can summon lesser dragons to his aid, what makes this dragon scary is his power is his invulnerability, nearly no magic nor physical attacks can harm this beast. And it took at least 5 equally powerful dragons to keep him down. Sans: Deathwing alone was able to create the entire Aseroth into disaster and pandemonium just by...waking up? That was a huge feat for his franchise, putting him at a Multi-Continental level of power. Papyrus: It took equally dragons and even gods to manhandle him with all of their efforts. Though this dragon is arrogant, overconfident, not that bright, yet completely insane...and his power is SO great, he is covered head to toe with a suit of Adamantium armor JUST to keep himself together, literally. Sans: Despite this, Deathwing has proven to be more than a fearsome foe. DEATHWING: Pain... Agony.... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage... But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break... And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings... Alduin Sans: The world of Skyrim is full of magic and wonder, various races, and of course, the legendary hero known as the Last Dragonborn. Papyrus: In the past, Alduin had urged dragons to be worshipped, and it was prophesized that he would bring an end to everyone and everything. He is known as the World Eater, and attack-wise, he does not have much in store, or so it seems at first glance. A lot of people downplay him, mainly because they don't know Alduin's true power. Sans: He mainly uses them like a regular dragon would, and has fire and ice breath as well. But that is not his crowning feat. Alduin, as he is known, is the oldest and mightiest of the dragons, being a Nordic aspect of the Draconic God of Time, and he exists beyond time. Papyrus: Alduin, as he is known, is the World Eater, and he is a lot more powerful than he seems. In addition to his breath attacks and his claws, Alduin can also attack through sound, like Sans's puns, but they are less annoying and far more deadly. Through Total Magic like the Thu'um, he can influence the Song of Creation itself. And to add another layer of icing onto the cake, the guy can manipulate time itself. Sans: Right you are, Paps, but Alduin does not just eat the world, he eats time along with it. As such, the big guy has the ability to manipulate time. A lot of people overlook this ability, but Alduin can do things from stopping or slowing time to accelerating it. He can also change an enemy's time, making them younger or older as he devours it. Papyrus: Alduin is no Country Level creature. He has devoured countless worlds, and he, at one point, has eaten every single Deadric Prince, as well as Et'da and the Aedrea, whose realms consist of infinite sets of infinity, and he should be superior, or at least scale to them. Even the weaker Deadric Princes exist as some form of platonic idea or concept, thus making Alduin a Brane Cosmology titan. Sans: Although, he does have a few weaknesses, namely the Dragonrend Shout. Anything that can destroy a concept can destroy him as well, but tough luck finding that, you'll be drag-GONE in seconds. Papyrus: Sans! Alduin: Nivahriin joorre! What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! DEATH BATTLE Sans: Alright, the combatants are set, let's purge this debate once and for all. Papyrus: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Location: Somewhere in 19th-century Wales It was total pandemonium in one a random village located in Wales, and not because of a war or a natural disaster. A tear from the sky opened, and a large dragon came out. "Grrrrr… where the fuck am I?" the firey beast covered in armor said as he looked around. He felt mad, so, a little rampage won't hurt. He smirked as he destroyed houses and terrorized the townsfolk. But pretty soon, another wormhole opened up, and another dragon, a wyvern by the looks of it, came out. "Another pathetic look-alike." Alduin said as he looked up at Deathwing. "Hey! Who the hell are you calling pathetic! Do you not know who I am! I am fire, I am destruction, and I am death. But you may call me Deathwing." Deathwing said. "I don't care, this is my city, now scram!" Alduin roared. "I found it first! You scram!" Deathwing replied. "Unless, you want to fight me to the death for it." Alduin smirked as he let out a challenging roar. "I'll take that as a yes..." FIGHT! Both dragons unleashed fireballs at each other, causing an explosion where they met. Deathwing started the fight by charging towards his adversary, swiping his claws at the Destroyer of Worlds, who dodged the first blow, but the second swipe cut a hole in him. Alduin responded by inhaling and exhaling a stream of fire, but this time, Deathwing jumped up into the sky, dive-bombing Alduin, knocking him back, destroying a house. Deathwing walked up to his newfound enemy, only for Alduin to get up and slam him in the face with his tail. Deathwing growled, leaping towards Alduin, ready to bite his neck, but his opponent was having none of that, dodging to the side, leaving him to slam into another building. "Typical. The first thing you do is charge at me." Alduin let out a stream of ice at his foe, who shot a ball of fire at him, creating an explosion of steam. K.O! Results Poll Who do you think will win? Deathwing Alduin Draw They're dragons, I don't care as long as they beat the hell out of each other Who are you rooting for? Deathwing Alduin Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Omniversia999 Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years